


Syzygy

by 30xf



Series: 201 Days Of X Files [61]
Category: The X-Files
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-23 07:33:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6109630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/30xf/pseuds/30xf





	Syzygy

"What's Fox up to tonight?" Mrs. Scully asks as she takes the cookies out of the oven to check on them.

Dana sighs, "I don't know." She watches the cookies pass in front of her, hopeful to soon get a taste test. Her hopes are dashed when her mother returns them to the oven.

"Why don't you know?"

She frowns, unsure where this line of questioning is going. Shrugging, she mumbles, "I don't know. I didn't ask?"

"Don't you two usually talk about these things?" Mrs. Scully prods, pouring them each a glass of wine before turning back to the stove to check on the pot of boiling potatoes.

Dana takes her wine and sits at the table. "Kind of? Not always though. But we haven't really talked at all this weekend."

Mrs. Scully sits across from her daughter, eyeing her carefully. "You guys fighting?"

Genuinely confused, Dana tries to figure out the right answer. She knows her mother is aware she and Mulder are not a couple, but her phrasing doesn't seem quite right for coworkers. "No, not really. Just not speaking, I guess."

"Why, what did you do?" she asks with a slight grin.

Dana feigns surprise. "Me? Did you forget that I'm your good child?"

Mrs. Scully smiles, but is undeterred. "So you must have had a fight. Did he do something?"

Dana reaches across the table and squeezes her mother's hand for a moment. "Mom...you know that Mulder and I just work together, right? That we're not a couple?"

"Of course, honey," Mrs. Scully laughs. "Don't be silly."

"Okay, I was just making sure. Because you've never been this concerned about me not speaking to someone before. Ever. And that's including the time I didn't speak to Bill for an entire month when I was fifteen."

"Well, don't tell him I said this, but Bill kind of deserved that. And besides, it's so unlike you and Fox to go without talking."

Dana shrugs and focuses her attention on her wine glass. "We just had a strange case, that's all. We got on each other's nerves."

Mrs. Scully raises her eyebrows and takes a sip of her wine. Though she says nothing, the implication of her eyebrow raise irritates her daughter.

"He was being a jerk," Dana elaborates. She wanders over to the oven and peeks inside. With a sigh, she turns and leans her hip on the counter. "He said he should drive because he didn't think my little legs could reach the pedals."

Mrs. Scully crosses her arms over her chest, frowning. "That doesn't sound like something he'd say."

Dana becomes immediately exasperated, her eyes wide. "Are you taking his side?"

"If it's not a fight, I can't take sides. And of course that wasn't nice of him to say. But did you say anything to him?" Mrs. Scully asks, setting her glass down and checking the timer for the cookies.

Sitting back down at the table and taking a healthy gulp of wine Dana admits, "Nothing specific. I was a bit of a bitch, I guess. But I didn't make fun of him."

"Well, honey...maybe he just didn't realize you were sensitive about your height."

"I'm not sensitive about my height!" Dana exclaims, then calms herself. "I'm sensitive about someone telling me they think I'm not able to do part of my job."

"Okay, then you should tell him that. It won't change anything, but maybe he'll apologize," Mrs. Scully reasons.

"I can't. We're not speaking to each other," she says definitively. The timer for the cookies goes off and Dana gets up and removes them from the oven.

Mrs. Scully smirks, "Are you sure about that? Your cell phone's gone off about three or four times since you've been here."

Dana carefully transfers the cookies to a cooling rack, chiding herself for not turning off her phone. "That's not to say it's him, mom. Other people do call me from time to time."

"Alright, alright. Never mind then, dear," Mrs. Scully says in a tone that is alternately soothing and irritating to her daughter. She heads to the stove and checks the potatoes again.

Once the cookies are dealt with, Dana decides to check her phone, hopeful that she won't just be proving her mother right. She dials into her voice mail and puts in her password. She listens through all three messages and then sets her phone back down. Picking up her wine glass, she drains it in one gulp before refilling it. The frustrated purse of her lips gives away who all three messages were from. "More wine, mom?" she asks, already filling the second glass and ignoring her mother's satisfied smirk.

Dana's phone rings again and both women turn to it. "If that's him a fourth time, invite him over for dinner, honey. I'll have everything ready in an hour."

Sighing and rolling her eyes, Dana answers her phone.


End file.
